hackexfandomcom-20200215-history
THE SECOND HACK EX WAR
Help to make this Page better! Correct wrong information, add new!. Operation: Seven of Diamonds After Weegee was rejected from the shadowbots, he went on a multitude of adventures throughout the first HackEx war and the short peace period in between the first and the second (later gaining the new alias, "Death Stare Luigi"). His latest began when he discovered the Imperium (AKA "The Irony") and the messages/beliefs of their leader, "The Emperor". He compared these messages to his old team, The Swarm, and, realizing how similar they were, decided that he needed to stop this team before it actually was capable of ruling HackEx. So, calling upon both new hackers and those of the first hacking war, he created Operation: Seven of Diamonds, a temporary alliance with a simple but structured government. This team is also one of the first to pioneer the Cause's creation of team accounts (nicknaming his, "The Mother Deck"). It is unknown if it will be a success. Two days after the creation of O:7oD, the Emperor and Death Stare Luigi stopped fighting. Today, the Operation is a member of the cause and a friend of the Imperium. On Independence Day, old team Net Devil (a one-man army, aka Nazsgull) joined the Operation. The Imperium A relatively new group, created by a players who names himself "The Emperor". They seem to want a war and will be glad to fight in one. The real members and how strong they are is unknown. Weegee, the former founder of the group "The Swarm" recognized in this group his old group. We do not wish war but be ever ready for it and fear it not for The Emperor protects and a mere handful or less may challenge him. We strive for a near unrealistic goal but we journey this expedition into the greatness of ourselves and to achieve so much but yet fail at such a cornerstone, a pebble in our path, will not be tolerated our achievement in perfection is to be attained, we were made in the cast of the perfect Emperor ourself and thus cannot falter to be.. Our strength may be unknown but to those the wisest and trust worthy, for we are not a new group you think and no Weegee we are not your old group, we outlive those though we may have drawn some. We saw the destruction of the first war and gleefully reaped the rewards. Whilst all others fought we were unharmed and fed information all over the wiki for which became our turning point, as all fell around us we grew from the ashes of flame. We have been many names and chosen many paths but most in secrecy hidden well away. We decided on the cause and I The Emperor chose to lead his crusade.. For our words be not given lightly and there is a fulfillment of resolution behind them. Our strength in numbers, within oneself and The Emperor. That which causes us trials shall yield us triumph, and that which makes our hearts ache shall fill us with gladness. For the only true happiness is to learn, to advance and to improve. None of this could happen without rejecting error, ignorance and imperfection. We must pass out of the darkness to reach the light. The Emperor, attainment of perfection The Emperor. The God King, The Imperium. The Protectors Founded on May 29th, The Protectors are a peaceful group and are highly against the start of a second war. This group was the first of its kind. They will accept anyone and mean only to help others and protect them selves while making new players just starting out into experienced HackEx users. This group was founded and is lead by the person known as BigBlue and the group includes over 170 members of all level's, Male and female, Experienced and new alike. They are extremely organized and BigBlue takes security of the group very seriously. They are allied with a large number of group's such as O:7OD and Imperium among others. They are a main supporter of "The Cause" and will do anything to prevent the coming of a second war. On July 9, BigBlue added a level requirement of 25 to join, much to the dismay of many members. However, BigBlue only did this as a protective move to keep the lower level members of his group safe from the likes of the seemly distant war. The Cause aka The Alliance Created by Gunner skale, The Cause is completely antiwar. The Cause also seeks to unify the groups of hack ex to make the furture of hack ex a better place. The cause shares goals with The protectors, The Imperium, and is currently working to ally itself with other groups. Gunner skale once posted "The cause isn't a group, it's a idea of the way things should be." However Gunner skale has talked about the cause as both a group and a idea or movement. The Cause has very few "members" but hundreds supporters. Gunner Skale also started the unification, a movement to bring together the groups of hack ex to "Create a unstoppable force for the good of all hackers." Gunner Skale has refered to the groups that have unifyed with the cause as the allies. The allies currently include The Protectors the Imperium, LOGIC, Operation Seven of Diamonds, the shadowbots, and is set to add many more groups. (Gunner skale has also stated that to join the allies groups do not have to join the cause or even agree with the cause or the allies, the allies are every group. both pro and anti-war groups, Gunner said that both sides should be able to give their reason for their stance on war). Gunner skale can be contacted on kik Gunner_skale The Shadowbots The Shadowbots, a group from the 1st Hack Ex war, are back. Anonymous and McLovin it are the leaders of this group. They ends their period of hiding on July 11th and joined the Cause at July 9th. According to a message on the Mother Deck's log, their "Operation ShadowChaos" was a success. If they stay in the Cause and prevend a war, too, the pro war groups are in real big trouble. Just a thinking: People said they work in the shadows...better come out in the light, before the shadowbots hunt you! Draconians Arising There were good sayings posted by this group, but no one knew the real aims of this group. They came up surprisingly and without any in-game actions. Their leader is Draco Dracian. Until, on one fateful day, Death Stare Luigi found a message on the Mother Deck's log from Draco himself. It described their hatred of the Imperium, and persuaded Luigi to move the Operation to their side. Luigi remained loyal to the Operation's brothers, however. The Draconians are a group focused on glory and thirsting for war, however no one knows the size of the group yet. New Era One 12 Year old kid pissed that he wasn't smart enough to work out how to play this game on his own and thus begged people. The Legion This group appears to be a small clan who's hell bent on destroying The Protectors. Their major motives are unknown. They are currently pushing The Protectors to go to war with them by hacking previously leaked members accounts and issuing threats, But with no actual harm to the group its self. It is said that BigBlue actively taunts Legion by openly sharing his IP in all chats of his group for their spies to report. It is also rumored that they have never hacked him and don't even have the power necessary to access his account. The Proxies This group is lead by internet troll THEPOLARBEAR and other coleaders, They began the doxxing crisis and are currently gathering members. They are quite possibly the most hated, and saddest group GENERAL TAKEOVER A small group with little known motives. L.O.G.I.C. A group centered around family and equality. They are allies of the Cause and Protectors, along with other groups such as O:7oD and the Imperium. The Unknowns A growing group that only let's in players level 35 or higher. Crew A small group just starting out. V3NOM Very little is know of this powerful but secretive group. They came into existence near the end of the first war. Their method's of taking out groups goes hand in hand with their name. They are a supporter of "The Cause" and are a valued member of the Anti-War alliance. Development The war wages between two primary camps : The Cause ( Alliance between several groups that seek peace and harmony within Hack Ex , to be mentioned are Operation : Seven of Diamonds and The Protectors) and the Warseekers ( to be mentioned are The Imperium and the Draconians Arising , along with a few tiny groups who are focusing on just a group , rather than the whole Cause , to be mentioned is The Legion). It's a 5v5 war. Recently , new groups have formed , most of which are neutral. The official start of the war is unknown , but the date may vary depending on the circumstances .However , on the 16th of July ,the leader of Draconians Arising , Draco Dracian will hold a meeting , discussing the most important topics. War Progress TBA